


Morning, Sunshine

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, malec feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec starting the day in the best way possible.... by having sex :)(Yup, that's the entire plot lol)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse for me to write some Malec porn... :D

The sunshine rays woke up Alec Lightwood that morning and he let out a groan as he turned around in bed, the comfortable heat hugging his body and he sighed as he slowly opened his eyes. Alec hated mornings, he wasn’t a morning person at all. He yawned and lazily rubbed his puffy eyes, turning on his side and he stretched his arm out, searching for Magnus to pull him closer and lay with him for a little while in the bed. The sun might have woken him up, so cuddling with Magnus in the bed was the only thing that would get the young man in a better mood. However, he discovered with great disappointment that the other side of the bed was cold and empty.

The Shadowhunter puffed his cheeks and allowed the disappointment to overcome him. Where was the warlock anyway? His boyfriend knew how much he hated waking up in bed on his own when he would spend the night over at Magnus’ place, so he didn’t really get it why would he betray him like that. However, he soon realised that Magnus wasn’t really that far away, because he could hear some of the voices coming from the living room. One of them was Magnus’ and the other one belonged to a woman. Alec couldn’t recognise the other voice and he didn’t even bother trying with that. Magnus had too many of acquaintances for Alec to keep track of every person. Still too tired to get out of the bed, Alec hugged Magnus’ pillow and pressed it tightly against his chest, burying his face into it. He then breathed in and a smile spread across his face, because the pillow still smelled like Magnus.

Alec allowed himself to slowly close his eyes and he exhaled deeply, feeling his muscles relaxing again as he continued to cling onto Magnus’ pillow and he gently bit onto his lower lip, his heart fastening just a little bit. Magnus’ scent was slowly starting to have an effect on Alec’s body and not the one that he wanted it to have so early in the day. He was strangely aware of the fact how attractive Magnus’ voice was as he continued to listen the conversation and as he closed his eyes, images of the previous night started flashing in front of his eyes. Magnus on top of him, moaning out his name and then he was underneath him, clinging hard onto Alec, panting and screaming out his name in pleasure. Alec’s eyes shot back open and he quickly straightened himself, sitting up onto the bed and he let out a hitched breath when he placed his palm between his legs. Just the memories of the previous night were enough to make the young man grow hard in an instant and he cursed, his face heated up.

Honestly, he didn’t know what to do. He wished that Magnus was there with him at the moment, but the other seemed to be too busy. Also, he couldn’t go out from the bedroom in the state that he was in now that Magnus had a client over. Alec pressed his lips together and then squirmed his legs together as well, the feeling of his hard member straining against his underwear very uncomfortable and he couldn’t help himself but to teasingly hook his thumb against the waistband of his underwear and he teasingly pulled them down just a little bit. He then kicked the bedcovers off of himself and placed his free hand on top of his chest and felt his heart hammering against his ribcage, dragging his tongue over his lower lip. It was a while since he had done it alone and he hated doing it without Magnus, but desperate times called for desperate measures, was what Alec decided on.

The next thing that Alec did was to place Magnus’ pillow on top of his own and then he laid down again. That way, he was more comfortable, plus, the presence of Magnus’ scent was turning him even more. Deciding that he had plenty time on his hands, Alec decided to tease himself even further, so he didn’t touch himself quite yet. Instead, he placed his right hand back onto his chest and started moving it up and down, enjoying the feeling of his cold fingers tickling against his hot skin. The fingers of his other hand, he placed onto his thigh and opened up his legs, pressing the fingers into the sensitive flesh, moving them up and in, gently grazing his still clothed erection, letting out a muffled moan when he finally touched that place. He knew that he shouldn’t be too loud, so he bit the insides of his cheeks as he continued to palm himself through his boxers.

Alec’s hips moved on their own, thrusting back against his palm as he wanted to get more friction. His boxers were already wet, stained with his precum and he couldn’t wait any longer. He quickly got rid of his underwear, hissing when his cock was finally freed from constrictions of his clothes and then quickly wrapped his fingers around his cock, running the thumb over the head, smearing the precum all over his member and then started pumping, his hand moving in slow and teasing jerks. Alec’s eyelids fluttered shut and he placed his free hand back onto his chest, his hand roaming all over his body as he imagined that Magnus was the one who was touching him.

A low moan escaped past the Shadowhunter’s lips as he continued to toy with the idea that Magnus was next to him. He imagined what the warlock would do to him…. say to him. He would be kissing Alec’s lips, the young man could feel Magnus’ hot lips against his own, travelling down his neck, chest, stomach and then finally… He would praise him, say that he loved him. Alec’s cheeks burned with heat as he imagined much dirtier things coming from Magnus’ lips and he loved it. He would be whispering into his ears, begging him to fuck him. Alec moaned out Magnus’ name, not caring about Magnus’ client anymore as his hand started moving faster. He gave his cock a teasing squeeze at the tip and his hips moved again.

“Magnus,” he moaned out and threw his face into the pillow. The scent was playing tricks on him, he could feel Magnus being there with him and the Shadowhunter grew greedy to touch him, to kiss him… make him his. Heat started pooling in Alec’s stomach and he knew that he was close, it wouldn’t take him much longer to come, his body already begging for release. “Magnus, f-feels so good,” blurted out Alec.

Then, the door suddenly opened and Alec’s eyes widened, colour drained from his face when he saw Magnus standing there, leaning against the door frame, smug smirk plastered all over his face. He was wearing only sweat pants, his upper body naked, which only made the situation that more awkward for the Shadowhunter. “Morning, sunshine,” said the warlock and slowly stepped inside, closing the door. In the moment of panic, Alec quickly pulled the bedcovers over his body and closed his eyes, too embarrassed to bring himself to look at the warlock. “I’ve heard you calling for me,” said Magnus, who was clearly enjoying himself. “That’s quite some view that you’ve provided me with,” he said. “You don’t have to stop, feel free to continue.”

“M-Magnus?” stammered Alec, his body on fire; both from embarrassment and the need to continue doing what he had been doing previously.

“Yes?” replied Magnus and walked to the chair, sitting down. Alec’s eyes travelled up and down Magnus’ body, the sun rays shining over Magnus’ sun-kissed skin and the younger one couldn’t do anything else but to stare to be honest. The warlock’s eyes noticed that as well, so he leaned back in his chair and placed his own hand on his stomach, sliding his fingers down just a little bit. It excited him when he saw Alec’s eyes darken with hunger and they were literally begging him to continue. “You can continue, you know, I definitely won’t mind it.”

“Right,” stuttered the Shadowhunter, his heart still beating far too fast for his liking. But the way that Magnus was looking at him, just made him completely unable to say no, so he nodded and slowly pulled the bedcovers from his body once again and his body heated up once he heard Magnus’ soft gasp and when he looked up, he could see that Magnus was unable to look away as well. That made Alec feel a bit more confident, so he slowly parted his legs just a little bit and brought his shaky hands back to his swollen member, which was begging to be touched. His fingers wrapped themselves around his cock and this time he moved in hand in fast and sharp jerks, moaning out Magnus’ name, staring back at those cat-eyes, which were literally devouring him right at that spot.

Magnus’ breath shook when he saw his boyfriend, he really was a sight. Alec was in a half lying- half sitting position, his legs wide open and his hand was moving fast, just as his hips as he was thrusting back into his fist. The older male was rock hard in a second, finding it really difficult not to walk over to Alec. He didn’t want to ruin the moment; before then, Alec hadn’t allow him to watch him like that. He wanted to remember every little detail. The way that Alec was panting, moaning out his name; the way that his eyes closed when the pleasure became almost unbearable, the way that he squeezed the base of his cock to prevent himself from coming too quickly. Magnus wanted to burn that memory in his mind. The warlock placed a hand over his hard member as well and let out a hitched breath, gaining Alec’s attention in a second.

“Come here,” whispered Alec, because he couldn’t hold out any longer; he needed to have Magnus beside him and he was prepared to beg for it as well.

“Is that an order?” asked Magnus and chuckled, slowly sliding his fingers inside his underwear and hissed at the sensation

“Yes?”

“Come on, you’ll have to be a bit more demanding than that,” said Magnus, wanting to see a bit more aggressive and dominant side of Alec. The younger male was still quite shy when it came to their intimate moments and even though he didn’t want to seem too pushy, he knew that Alec needed some kind of an encouragement to show his affection.

Demanding? Alec blinked a few and then bit down onto his lower lip; if there was one thing that he was bad at was being dominant and demanding around Magnus. Lately, the warlock had been pushing just a little bit, so that he could come out more from his shell, but he still felt very awkward about that. On the other hand, ordering Magnus around for once excited the Shadowhunter and slowly a grin spread across his face. “Come here,” he repeated his words from earlier, but his voice was much lower than before and he could see that Magnus seemed pleased with that. “That’s an order.”

A wave of adrenaline flashed over Magnus’ body when he heard the way that Alec spoke to him, but his facial expression softened up just a little bit when he saw that Alec had some troubles with keeping an eye-contact with Magnus. The warlock slowly got up onto his legs and walked over to the bed, climbing on it and he then straddled the younger man’s legs. He then reached down with his hand and gently held Alec’s wrist, pushing his hand away and licked his lower lip when his eyes found Alec’s cock, not wasting any time as fingers of his own hand wrapped themselves around Alec’s hard member and he started moving his hand in lazy jerks, Alec’s toes curling with every little teasing move.

Alec moved as well, placing his hand on top of Magnus’ chest and his hand travelled lower, from his chest, down to his stomach and Alec felt quite pleased with himself when he felt Magnus shivering under his touches just a little bit. Wanting to tease Magnus even further, he wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer, so that Magnus was practically lying on top of him, the warlock’s hand still moving, a bit faster this time and Alec couldn’t help but to moan quietly. Alec slid his hand down Magnus’ back and then stopped his hand on Magnus’ ass, giving that place a teasing squeeze. That caught Magnus off guard and he gasped, crushing their lips in a rough and sloppy kiss. Alec found himself to be moaning into Magnus’ mouth and the older one made sure that he swallowed his every moan, until he had him shaking and panting underneath him. Alec cupped Magnus’ cock through his sweatpants and closed his eyes when Magnus took his lower lip between his teeth and gently bit into it.

“Strip,” whispered Alec, when he finally decided that Magnus was wearing far too many clothes for his liking.

Magnus straightened himself up just a little bit and hooked his thumbs behind the waistband of his pants and started pulling them down, far too slow for Alec’s liking. He noticed that as well and laughed softly. “Care to help me, darling?” asked Magnus in the end, when he noticed that Alec was slowly running out of patience and the Shadowhunter didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly got rid of Magnus’ pants and underwear, kissing him softly as their naked bodies were being pressed together. The warmth of Magnus’ body against his felt so good and it made him feel safe. With that on his mind, Alec slowly broke their kiss and gazed up at his boyfriend, burying his fingers into the other’s hair and his heart fastened just a little bit. The glamour was off when Magnus was staring back at his lover and leaned down, pressing a kiss on top of Alec’s nose and temple.

“Fuck me,” whispered Magnus, because he couldn’t wait anymore by then and Alec swallowed thickly, crushing their lips together one more time, new wave of arousal spreading through his body when Magnus said that. He eagerly nodded and took Magnus’ cock into his hand, stroking him slowly as they shared another kiss. Magnus hissed at the touch and smirked when he saw how eager Alec looked once they parted. “In what position do you want me?”

“R-ride me,” blurted out Alec, saying the first thing that was actually on his mind and soon after that bright pink colour was dusted all over his cheeks and neck, up to his ears.  

“With pleasure,” said Magnus, who wanted no more time to be wasted as well. He leaned forward a bit, supporting the weight of his body on Alec’s shoulders and then reached back with his right hand, blue sparks flying under his fingers, wanting to make the preparations as short as possible. Usually, he would love it when Alec spread him open, but now wasn’t the time. He was too worked up and wanted to feel Alec inside so bad that it almost hurt. A small gasp escaped past Magnus’ lips and Alec’s eyes grew wide when he noticed what the other one was doing.

“By the angels,” he whispered, because the sight of Magnus had to be one of the most arousing things he had seen so far. His eyes were shut, his face flushed and he was softly moaning out his name against his lips. And to think that Magnus was doing that all over him… At that thought Alec’s heart started pounding and he couldn’t help but to moan out as well.

Magnus was all lubed up and prepared a few moments later and he slowly lifted himself up, taking a hold of Alec’s cock, giving it a few strokes, before he lowered himself closer to it and lined it up with his entrance. He looked down and saw that Alec’s eyes were begging him to continue and just who was he to deny Alec what he had been asking him. Magnus smiled and slowly started sliding down Alec’s cock. He hissed and grit his teeth when Alec’s member went through the first ring of muscles and gripped Alec’s shoulders tightly, digging his fingers deep into the flesh. After a few minutes, Alec was finally fully seated inside of Magnus and barely restrained himself from moving too quickly. He wanted to give Magnus the time to adjust to his size, so Alec gripped the bed sheets and started taking in quick and shallow breaths.

Magnus closed his eyes tightly and then a loud moan escaped his lips. He was overwhelmed by the feeling of being so full of Alec and at the same time it felt amazing to have Alec stretching him out so perfectly. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled once he saw Alec shuddering and shivering underneath him. “You can move now,” said Magnus, his voice hoarse and Alec didn’t need to be told twice.

Alec gripped Magnus’ hips steadily and slowly moved his hips, thrusting up into Magnus, with every thrust reaching deeper inside him. Magnus’ arms went around Alec’s neck and he held him close as the other one picked up a faster and steady rhythm. Magnus moved his hips as well, catching up to Alec’s thrusts and buried his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. He pressed his lips against Alec’s neck and started showering that place with feather light kisses, which transformed into gentle licks and nibbling. He then sucked hard onto the exposed skin, making sure that he left a mark there. As Magnus’ tongue continued to do wonders against Alec’s neck, the younger one felt himself getting even harder inside of Magnus, if that was even possible, and he gritted his teeth, gripping Magnus’ sides rougher, hard enough to know that he would bruise the warlock, neither of them caring for that at that moment.

Alec finally found the special bundle of nerves hidden deep inside of Magnus and when his cock finally brushed against that spot, Magnus moaned loudly into Alec’s ear. By then, the warlock was already far too gone to care about what was going around him and he was prepared to do anything for Alec to continue doing that. He was lightheaded as his prostate continued to be hit dead on and abused. Alec pulled back just a little bit and cursed when he saw Magnus’ face. His eyes were tightly shut, his mouth wide open as he was moaning out Alec’s name, some of the drool dripping from the corners of his mouth. Alec moved by impulse, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist and he then pulled out of him, flipping them over, so that Alec was now on top of Magnus. Just as the warlock was about to complain, Alec slid back into him and continued pounding into him, his thrust becoming desperate and sloppy.

“Alec,” moaned Magnus as he was desperately clinging onto his boyfriend, digging his nails into the other’s back and the younger one loved every part of it, even though it hurt. It was painful, but so, so good at the same time. “Harder… f-fuck me harder,” he then added, knowing that that was going to encourage Alec even more and he was right.

Alec gently buried his fingers into Magnus’ hair and gently tugged onto it, moving his head to the side so that he could give him a proper kiss as he moved faster, pounding into his boyfriend with wild force and the only thing that Magnus could really do was to moan and enjoy the sight above him. And what a sight it was, Alec’s eyes were watching him, his lips slightly parted, his muscles contracting, his hair wet and stuck to his forehead from sweat.

“F-feels good?” asked Alec in between his moans.

“What do you think?” asked Magnus and gently laughed, his whole body shaking from laughter when he saw the expression of Alec’s face. He kissed Alec gently and then bit down onto his lower lip as the other one started moving faster again. He could feel Alec swelling and throbbing inside of him, knowing that the other wasn’t going to hold out much longer. “That’s it,” he said, urging Alec to go faster.

“Magnus, I’m so close,” announced Alec, feeling heat pooling inside of his stomach and the pleasurable numbness started spreading from his stomach throughout his entire body. As he said that, he could feel Magnus tightening around him and he cursed, reaching down and took Magnus’ cock into his hand, stroking him fast as he was determined to make him feel as good as possible.

“Same, I’m close too,” moaned out Magnus and closed his eyes when Alec started stroking him again.

“I’m gonna…”

“… you’re gonna do what?” wanting to hear the exact words from Alec.

“Come,” moaned Alec.

“Then do it,” urged him Magnus, his voice low. “Come for me.”

And that was all that it took; Alec thrusted a few more times and then it all came crushing down onto him. He came with one final thrust, his body went boneless and he cried out into Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus came as well, painting Alec’s hand and stomach with his own release, hissing when he felt Alec emptying his load inside of him and he held tightly onto Alec once the other collapsed down. They stayed like there for a few moments, both panting and catching their breaths. It was Magnus who broke the silence with his laughter and Alec slowly lifted himself up, looking down into those cat-eyes, who were currently admiring his good looks.

“That was one hell of a good way to start a day,” said Magnus and grinned, Alec’s soft laughter filling the room soon after that and he nodded, kissing Magnus’ forehead and then their lips met in another kiss, the smile remaining on Magnus’ lips once they parted.

Alec then slowly got off of Magnus, slowly sitting up onto the bed and he stretched out his limbs, letting out a small moan of comfort and happiness. Magnus sat up as well and scooted closer to his boyfriend, pressing their forehead together and Alec slowly closed his eyes when he felt Magnus’ fingers against his face.

“I need a shower,” said Alec after a while.

“Me too,” said Magnus and grinned as he watched Alec getting onto his legs. “Mind if we take one together, darling?” he then asked, taking Alec’s hand when it was handed to him.

“What do you think?” asked Alec and chuckled softly when the warlock got onto his legs, dragging him towards the bathroom. Magnus’ loud laughter filled the apartment when Alec pushed him into the shower, pinning him against the tile wall and kissed him hungrily again as Magnus turned on the faucet.


End file.
